synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20: New Adventure: Nalkinus Realm
'Morning' In the Realm of Nalikinus where the Nalikins reside and have lived in harmoney for generations, Weivlar did nothing as he entered the vortex leaving the realm. Meanwhile on another Synch Gate on the far side of the realm, A white ball of energy emerged from the gate as it flew into the forest as The six were slammed hard into the ground. "OWW!!" They said groaning. "Now I know that butts were not made to be slammed around." Tommy said groaning rubbing his buttcheeks as he stood up. "No matter how many times we pass through the Synch Gates, we never get used to it." Leina said behind him. "Then looks like I'm gonna need a pillow!!!!!" Tommy turned as he fell down right back on his back and backed away seeing his friends without them wearing their human skin. "Tommy what's wrong?" Egor asked while trying to reach out to him with his leafy hand. "Who are you?!" Tommy yelled as they looked at him confused and then saw that their human skins were off revealing what they really looked like. "Oh shoot, you've never seen us like this haven't you boss man?" Domi asked. "Tommy, it is us this is just how we really look without our human skin on." Triya said. "There's nothing to be afraid of Tommy, you're our Leader after all." Maxina said which made Tommy realize that he was acting weak. He stood up and took a deep breath as he saw his teamates true forms,"Gotta admit, you guys look really cool." Tommy said smiling. "Alright, we wasted enough time now where exactly are we?" He asked. "Hmm based on the jungle terrain surrounding us, we're in Nalkinus." Egor said although the five looked at him questioning. "Well after finding about the guardians i needed to see which realms would be in each directions, so I looked it up and there's quite a few." Egor replied. "Meaning it's not gonna be easy to know which realms have the items or the gate to the next guardian." Triya said. "The next guardian that will be unlocked is the Tiotin, Guardian of The Northern Realms, the two keys that will be needed is unknown even to me." ''Griger appeared and said before leaving once again. "So it's most likely not here." Maxina said. "Even so, there's a specific date for each Guardian's gate to be shown so we have months before Tiotin's gate is ready." Egor replied. "Even so, we look around here and make sure if not then we're gonna need to get stronger in order for us to beat Weivlar to those keys." Tommy said as they stepped off the platform of the gate and suddenly their clothes changed into jungle wear. "Guess my uncle was right, they really adapt to the new surroundings." Triya said as she pushed her wings through her clothes. "Good to hear, now let's head out and find a place to start." Tommy said as they others agreed. They started walking along the roads as Leina and Triya were floating, after a while they were near one of the fishing spots as they managed to catch a whole school and were eating them by a fire. "Wow, this is the first time i ever ate fish like this." Tommy said as he grabbed another fish with a stick in it. "I can tell you're the type of guy who lived in a city most his life." Domi said. "Come on Domi, atleast now he has a slighty better chance of surviving with us around." Maxina said as the group broke into laughter. "Oh ha ha, I've been camping alot of times and once i even got lost in the woods and found my way back without any technology." Tommy said as he sighed feeling full. Suddenly as if an alarm was tripped the natives suddenly emered with cyber bows and arrows pointed directly at the group. "Something tells me this isn't the welcome commity." Domi growled as he summoned his Jakin. "Stand down Domi, we're not here to fight them but they can lead us to their boss and we can talk to him." Tommy said as he put his hands up. The others nodded to each other as they stood down and put their hands in the air as the natives forced them to start walking towards the village. When they managed to finally arrive at a small village most of the natives weren't looking at the others but rather their attention was on Tommy who was a human being. "Guess what they said really is true, nobody has ever seen a real live human being before." Maxina said smiling at the natives. "Now i hope they don't wanna find out what I taste like with herbs and spices." Tommy said groaning at the thought of being boiled alive. "Relax Tommy, there just taking us to meet their Leader." Leina said. The group suddenly found themselves in what looked like a larger hut than what most were lving in, suddenly The Cheif of The Village appeared as all of the natives bowed down. "Who are you Six and why do you enter Nalkinus?!" He said slamming his staff. Tommy looked at him then revealed his emblem as Griger's successors. "A lie of course, you expect to believe that those emblems are real and that you have connections to our great Lords?!" The chief said mad. Tommy closed his eyes as they were forced open and glowed while the energy around him caused Griger to reappear through Tommy's physical body. '"This Boy is My Successor from now." said a combination of Tommy and Griger as the cheif was shocked in awe, suddenly the energy dispursed and Tommy was consious once again. The Six looked in awe as the most of the natives were on the ground including the village cheif bowing down in respect. "I am so sorry Legendary Beings, My name is Tinuisu the Leader of the Neion tribe." He said as the other natives put their weapons down. "It's alright really." Tommy said as he helped the chief up. "Now that the new Successors of our Gods have returned, a celebration!!" Tinuisu said as they all cheered in agreement. '''Evening When the sun set and most of the young Nalkini children were sent home to their beds the middle of the Neion village was glowing with the bright colors of Jakin aura's. They were having a celebration with much food and drinks as they were celebrating The Six Legendary Being's return. "Eat and Drink great ones, this celebration and all of our people are yours." Tinuisu said as The six started eating though only drank unalcoholic stuff. The three girls made sure no girls were anywhere near their partners while visversa for the boys, Tommy chuckled as he looked up at the sky. "Is something wrong, Lord Tommy?" Tinuisu asked while talking with his mouth full. "Nothing really, just amazed at how unique this place is and how I never thought in my life time that i would ever be here." He said eating what looked like a weird animal's foot but to Tommy it tasted like chicken. "The gods truly have something if they chose someone so unique as you are, so what exactly brings you here?" He asked. "Naw, why ruin such a great celebration with explinations, I will tell you tommorrow but for now to peace." Tommy said holding his cup up. "To peace." The two hit their cups together as the party was going on and on but unknown to all of them other natives from different tribes were watching them. 'Next Day' As the small village was quite on mornings with merchants and cooks getting all their ingrediants ready to start the day. Meanwhile in the high trees on an empty hut, Tommy and his team were sleeping after having much to eat as well as dancing with the natives to their music. They were exausted and still full from the food they ate, unknown to them three kids snuck in to see the Legendary Beings with their own eyes. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" The girl asked. "Come on little sister don't tell me your afraid of humans now?" Her older brother asked teasing her. "It's not like we're here to hurt him, besides I really wanna see what Kuzon said was true." Their friend said smiling. The three proceded to quietly look around as they passed through Leina, Egor, Domi, Triya, and Maxina's rooms as they arrived right at the Master Bedroom. They slowly opened the door to find Tommy sleeping in his bed as the blanket was off revealing his shorts that his Instinvine produced due to the humid nights. As he turned, the three slowly tiptoed right towards him as they saw him with dry drool on his cheek they were in awe of his apperance. "Well he lied, Humans don't spit acid when they sleep." The girl said. "And he doesn't look like the type of Human to be able to sense us the moment we came." Her brother said. "Well to be honest you guys make too much noise for me to bother." Tommy said opening one eye as they all fell back with fear as he got up. "Don't hurt us." They asked begging for their lives. "Relax, don't worry I'm gonna hurt you." Tommy said helping them up. They looked at each other and laughed that they believed the rumors about humans being terrifying as they decided to head back home. Tommy groaned as he got up and went into the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of fruit and went out into the balconey to take in the brand new day. "Ugh, why must their be noise this early in the morning." The five said waking up as they came into the kitchen and groaned. "Well don't blame me, three kids wanted to show their bravery and decided it would be best to study humans close up." Tommy said as he started helping Leina cook breakfest. "Guess so, seeing as most children from different species don't know anything at all about humans." Domi said groaning. "What exactly were you guys told about Human Beings?" Tommy asked sitting down. "My mother told me that they were unlike anything ever in the universe, that no matter how much is thrown at them they continue believing in hope." Lenia said as she served everyone and sat down to eat. "My caretaker once told me that Human we're unique creatures." Egor said "Most Duranians see them as weak creatures who need to be eliminated, but I've seen your true strength Tommy." Domi said nodding. "Most people on crowis rather not pay attention to humans but my parents once said to me that they are truly pathetic." Triya said shaking her head. "Well since we've never seem a human my people don't know what to expect." Maxina said. Tommy smiled after hearing that no matter what their people would say about humans, they cared for him enough to ignore them. "Alright now that we've been welcomed into the community, we need to talk to the cheif and found out if there's anything connected to the next Guardian." Tommy said as he went to go wash his dish. "Um actually me and Domi wanted to check out some of the gear they have around here." Egor said. "Leaving the girls to have an all-day shopping spree here." The three girls said as Tommy glared. "Great, fine then if you guys wanna goof off go ahead I got work to do." Tommy said glaring as he walked away,"Every girl in the universe is a shopoholic." he said under his breath. "WHAT?!" Leina roared. "Nothing." He replied in a innocent voice closing the door behind him and disappearing. Next Chapter: Chapter_21:_Bounty_Slice